Turnabout Mysteries
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: Mia who is channeled by Maya, visits the new Phoenix Wright who has been disbarred for seven long years as she meets Apollo, his defense attorney, and Trucy, Phoenix's beloved adopted daughter as they find more mysteries to solve without Phoenix's help [takes place between Apollo Justice to before Dual Destinies]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This takes place between Phoenix's disbarment and his 'secret mission' with the judical system. Also I do not own Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney **

** Chapter 1**

It was morning for the young master of Kurain village, Maya Fey, she had heard of Phoenix's disbarment and decided to visit Phoenix to help him cope with what had happened seven years ago. However, when she was halfway there, she had an idea to channel her sister to get Phoenix back on his feet. So before she knocked on the door, she had channeled Mia Fey, former defense attorney and Phoenix's mentor. Mia, like Maya was also worried about what has happened but at the same time, felt happy she could see her old student again. The door opened, but instead of Phoenix, stood a sixteen year old girl in a magician's cape and top hat.

"Welcome to the Wright agency, how can we help you?" the girl asked, smiling brightly at Mia while bouncing up and down.

'Wright anything agency? What has happened all these years?" Mia thought, trying not to worry.

"I'm looking for a Phoenix Wright, tell him Mia Fey is looking for him," The former attorney replied, smiling just as brightly as the girl.

"Okay! Daddy! A Mia Fey wants to talk to you! And where's Polly?!" the young girl, yelled within the room that was blocked from sight by the door.

Phoenix was somewhat surprised about the name, but he grabbed the bottle of grape juice he was drinking and was walking towards the door, "Apollo's doing errands for me Trucy, you can find him at the supermarket if your're interested," replied old Phoenix and was somewhat surprised at the sight he was seeing in front of the door. "It's been a while Mia," started Phoenix while smirking at her.

"Wait you know her, daddy?" asked Trucy confused at how they know each other. "You can say that, I'm Phoenix's old mentor," Mia replied, smiling warmly at the magician. As Trucy left to find Apollo, Mia showed a shocked expression at the new Phoenix Wright, an old grey sweatshirt, a pink beanie that says the word 'papa', and stubble on Phoenix's face was not what she was expecting.

"Phoenix? What happened?" Mia asked, looking concerned and upset. Phoenix, however just looked away and smirked answering her,"So are you disappointed chief? I presented forged evidence just to get Zak Gramarye a 'not guilty' verdict." Just then, five psyche locks appeared around Phoenix's heart. This was very suspicious to Mia, considering how Phoenix's attitude has completely changed from the last time they met. But for old times sake, she brushed it off for now and asked something off subject.

"You have a daughter now? Who's the mother?" asked Mia sounding a little too jealous. "I adopted Trucy, but I know her mother," Phoenix answered, looking off space for a brief second and then laughed a little. "So what brings you to the Wright anything agency?" "Can't visit an old student? I can't wait to tell Trucy how you're completely different from the first time I met you," Mia smirked, wanting to intimidate him but utterly failed.

Hours later, came an exhausted Apollo Justice, and as usual, a happy, bubbly, Trucy Wright. "Why am I carrying this?" panted Apollo and collapsed on the couch. "Because Daddy told you to Polly," replied Trucy, kissing him on the cheek quickly and smiled at him warmly. Mia had came out of the bathroom, and saw the sweating twenty-two year old collapsed on the couch and asked, "You okay kid?!" Mia said alarmed, but starting to regret her decision.

Apollo woke up almost instantly and yelled, "I'M FINE!" Mia nearly tripped at hearing his voice and asked, "How do you yell so loud? And who are you?" Before Apollo could answer, Trucy interrupted and said, "This is Apollo Justice, daddy's defense attorney and that's his chords of steel working it's charm!" Mia then smiled warmly and shook his hand and said, "Nice to meet you Apollo." Apollo just awkwardly replied with, "Likewise?" and stood back up when Phoenix returned from the kitchen.

"Hey Apollo I have a case for you, apparently, Ema Skye is a suspect of killing someone named Wesley Stickler and she asked you to be her lawyer," Phoenix said in a serious tone. "What?!"

**Author's Note: Trial will be in the next chapter, and Phoenix/Mia along with a Apollo/Trucy/Ema triangle will begin in future chapters. Review, No hate and peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, um sorry this chapter will be Apollo investigating mostly, so the trial will be in the next chapter, sorry again. **

** Chapter 2 **

Phoenix had explained the situation to everybody, and Apollo rushed to the detention center as fast as he could. Apparently, Ema only wanted Apollo to be her lawyer but never explained why. Maybe it's because she has the tiniest crush on him, but only time could tell what's going on in the detective's mind.

"Hey, Apollo, are you going to be my lawyer for this case? I would owe you big time if you got me that acquittal," Ema said, smiling brightly at Apollo because she can't help but smile at the young, twin spiked haired boy. "Yes, and an edible dinner would be nice," Apollo muttered as Trucy butted in.

"So why did you get arrested? Were you near the crime scene?" Trucy asked as curious as ever. Ema grabbed her bag of snackoos and began munching and said, "Yes, -munch- I was, but the victim was already dead before I arrived, but they arrested me because the murder weapon was a standard pistol with my fingerprints on it."

"Why would your fingerprints be on the murder weapon Ema? You claimed that you have arrived at the crime scene after the victim has been killed," Apollo asked, wondering how the fingerprints got on the pistol. "My gun was stolen, so I had to use a replacement until I found it," Ema replied while enjoying the snackoos she was eating. "I'll start with the investigation then, just hang on Ema, let's go Trucy," Apollo then along with Trucy began to run to the crime scene.

"So it was in an alley, between Burger King, and the movie theater," Apollo, thought out loud, looking at the blood stains. "Hey, pal, are you the defense attorney for Detective Ema Skye? Apollo Justice right pal?" a husky voice interrupted Apollo's thoughts and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" Apollo asked calmly, looking around for more evidence to prove Ema's innocence. "Dick, Dick Gumshoe, reporting for duty," Gumshoe answered, smiling just as goofy as ever. "So, do you have an autopsy report? Along with any more information you can tell me about the murder?" Apollo asked, while taking pictures of the crime scene. "Yes I do pal, here you go. And it seems that the victim was running away from the killer," Gumshoe replied, giving Apollo the autopsy report.

_Time of murder: April 1st, 7:35 PM Cause of Death: Point Blank shot on the head, death was immediate. _

"The proof of the victim running away from the criminal is that he dropped two things, his cellphone, and one of the victim's shoes," Gumshoe added, giving pictures of the shoe and cellphone. "Also, in addition to the fingerprints on the weapon, we found a message that said 'Ema' written with the victim's blood, but we don't know who wrote this, considering how he died."

'That's strange, then who did write it?' Apollo thought to himself. "So, Who's the prosecutor facing against Polly?" Trucy asked, putting a finger on her chin. "Prosecutor Von Karma," Gumshoe groaned as he answered the teenager's question. "Great, I heard she whips people badly," Apollo whined, and after he was done with the investigation, he took Trucy to lunch, since they were already near a Burger King.

Back at the Wright Anything Agency, Mia and Phoenix were just on the couch watching the television. "Phoenix?" Mia asked, looking at him seriously. "Yes chief? What is it?" Phoenix asked, looking off into space as he knew what she was going to ask.

"You didn't really ask for forged evidence did you?" Mia said, trying to get more information out of him. Phoenix, however just looked away smirking and said,"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Just then, the five psyche-locks that Mia saw yesterday, were back. "You're hiding something Phoenix, and I'm going to find out what. Maybe Maya can knock some sense into you," replied Mia as she went into the kitchen and cooked something edible for them.

Back at the Burger King, Trucy and Apollo were enjoying their lunch break, the food was good, and they enjoyed being around with each other. As Trucy was munching on a burger, she tried to say, "Thanks for the burger Polly!" Apollo smiled, those were one of those times when he had fun spending time with his friend and assistant without having to worry about a case. Even though there was a case to solve. "Come on let's go back Trucy, I want to get ready for the trial tomorrow," Apollo ordered, then tried not to blush when Trucy held his hand. "Okay Polly! Let's go! We don't want poor Ema to be guilty because you didn't do your homework!"

**Author's Note Trial will begin in the next chapter. Review, and peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Trial begins, It's my first time writing the trial part so I'll try to improve along the way. **

** Chapter 3 **

Apollo was heading to the courtroom, Mia had asked to be Apollo's assistant for this case, to which he happily agreed to. In the Defendant's lobby he met up with Ema, his old friend. "My life's in your hands Apollo, don't let me down ok?! -munch-" Ema demanded while munching on her precious endless bag of snackoos. "I promise you, I will get you a 'not guilty' verdict Ema," declared Apollo giving her a confident smile.

"Court is now in session for the trial of Detective Ema Skye!" The judge declared while banging his gavel once. "The defense is ready your honor," Apollo said respectfully as always. "The prosecution is ready your honor," Franziska said, whipping her table once, then stretching the whip. '_I'd hate to be in the receiving end of that whip,' _Apollo thought. "Very well, you're opening statement, Prosecutor Von Karma," the judge demanded, waiting for the answer.

"Wesley Stickler was murdered yesterday, he was shot in the head and the prosecution is here to prove the defendant, Ema Skye, is guilty of this murder. Our evidence is the murder weapon, a standard pistol with the defendant's fingerprints, and the police reported that they have seen a blood written message that says 'Ema'," Franziska replied, submitting the murder weapon and a picture of the name 'Ema' written next to the victim.

"I see, does the prosecution have a decisive witness?" the judge asked. "Yes, your honor, the prosecution calls Wallace Arbor to the stand," Franziska declared. A student, around the same age as Wesley, took the stand, wearing glasses, blue sweater, and timid eyes that looked at everybody.

"State your name and occupation witness," Franziska declared, with her trusty whip in hand. "Wallace, Wallace Arbor and I'm a college student just like Wesley," Wallace replied getting out one of his books from his Steel Samurai backpack. "Very well witness, you may begin your testimony about the murder last night."

**_Witness Testimony _**

_"It was around 7:35 when I saw it happen, it was in alleyway between the movie theater and a Burger King, I saw the defendant, pointing a gun at him from a long distance, and he survived the first shot and died after he wrote the killer's name!" _

"That does sound like accurate testimony, , your cross-examination," the judge said. " Justice, you better do not do anything foolish, or you will kiss my perfect whip," Franziska declared, smirking while wagging a finger at him. _'As arrogant as says are, Franziska Von Karma," _Apollo thought.

_**Cross examination **_

"_It was around 7:35 when it happened-" _

_"HOLD IT! How did you know the time when the murder occurred?" _

_"I used my watch it's right on my wrist ." 'true, but I need to find some hole in his testimony fast!' _

_"It was an alleyway between a movie theater and a Burger King-" "HOLD IT! Where were you before the murder?" "I was at the movie theater, so I couldn't have killed Wesley if I was watching a movie." 'strange, I never accused you of killing him, this just lead me closer to who really killed Wesley!' _

_"I saw the defendant, pointing a gun at him from a long distance, and he survived the first shot and died after he wrote the killer's name!" "OBJECTION!" _

Apollo smirked as he said the fatal words with Mia staring at him, 'Wow those chords of steel are devastating for my poor ears,' Mia thought to herself. But Apollo was whipped by Franziska not long after. "Well?! Spit it out, Justice!" "The witness has stated for the record that the victim was shot from a distance and survived long enough to write 'Ema' in his own blood. However! The autopsy report says otherwise! He was shot point blank on the head and his death was immediate! Therefore, the victim didn't write the name 'Ema', but the person who really did kill Wesley did to frame Ema Skye!" Apollo explained to the court.

"Arrgh!" Wallace was sweating, taken aback to Apollo's ability to see his contradiction. "Objection! If you are suggesting someone else wrote this name, who are you accusing of writing it?!" Franziska whipped Apollo again and began to sweat as well.

"It's obvious! The witness, Wallace Arbor wrote Ema's name to frame her for his crime!" Apollo yelled, confident and boldly, reminding Mia of Phoenix when he was a lawyer. 'He reminds me of Phoenix, in a lot of ways...Is this why Phoenix asked Apollo to be his defense attorney?' Mia wondered to herself, observing how Apollo is reacting.

"Order Order Order! Witness! How can you explain this contradiction?!" The judge asked, demanding an answer. "Your honor, If I can testify again," Wallace said, still sweating buckets, but smiled anyways. "Very well! You will testify about your involvement with the message in blood!"

_**Witness testimony **_

"I have nothing to do with that message, I didn't even know the defendant's name until this trial! So you can't say I wrote the message, nor did I kill Wesley."

The judge stood silent for a while then said, "This is a problem indeed, your cross-examination ." "I can't seem to find anything wrong with that testimony, can you Apollo?" Mia asked worriedly, not being able to find any contradictions in his testimony. 'My bracelet...It tightened for a brief second, time to find out what Arbor is hiding!' Apollo thought.

_**Cross-examination **_

"I have nothing to do with that message, I didn't even know the defendant's name until this trial!" "GOTCHA!"

"I noticed something when you said you didn't know my client's name, your eye just ever so slightly twitches and your fingers harden, you are lying! You knew about my client's name and you used it to frame her!" Apollo declared, smirking at Arbor's sweaty face. "Apollo! How did you see that?!" Mia asked, shocked at Apollo's ability. "It's my bracelet, miss. Whenever someone's lying it tightens and let's me see their..habits," answered Apollo.

"OBJECTION! Justice! Just because the witness can't help twitching, doesn't mean he's lying! You have no evidence!" Franziska whipped Apollo even more in anger. "Ms. Von Karma, It is odd, but 's ability has proven many witness's guilt. Witness! You will testify to how you know the defendant's name!" The judge declared, banging his gavel. "Urk! I..I..Yes your honor," Wallace said, still sweating.

_**Witness Testimony **_

"I did know the defendant's name before the murder I admit, but it does not prove I wrote the message, nor kill Wesley, I still don't have a motive now do I?"

"This does seem troublesome, this witness still does not have a motive for any of this, ! Your cross-examination!" The judge said demanding.

_**Cross-examination**_

_"_I did know the defendant's name before the murder I admit, but it does not prove I wrote the message, nor kill Wesley, I still don't have a motive now do I-" "OBJECTION!"

Apollo presented the cell phone he found yesterday and said, "Oh you do have a motive, in fact it's right here in this cell phone! It recorded your conversation with the victim, two days before the murder, you blackmailed the victim!" "What?!" Franziska had whipped everybody except Mia in anger. She had lost again, and to this defense attorney?!

**_The conversation. _**

**_You have two days to pay me back for that huge favor,or else you will give me you're life. Don't think I'm serious? I have here a gun, It isn't mine, but I can use it at anytime I want. I'm only waiting two days more Wesley Sticklet. -end conversation. _**

"N-no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO JUSTICE!" Wallace's eyes became blood red, his appearance has totally changed into a blood thirsty killer, and soon collapsed.

"With that settled, I declare the defendant, Miss Ema Skye...NOT GUILTY! Court is adjourned!" The judge banged his gavel to make it official. "You did it Apollo!" Ema smiled at Apollo warmly, for once not eating her beloved snackoos. "Guess I did, didn't I?" Apollo sheepishly smiled, then blushed as soon as Ema hugged him.

"Want to go my place for dinner? It's going to be better then what 's cooking that's for sure," Ema asked, still holding on to Apollo.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there Ema," Apollo replied, still blushing even more. Ema then smiled and left munching on her snackoos as Mia came to congratulate Apollo. "Nice job Apollo! You remind me of Phoenix when he was still a lawyer," Mia said, smiling at the young attorney. "Thanks miss, so you'll be going back now I suppose? To all the other dead people?" Apollo asked, shocking Mia again. "How did you know that I'm dead? I didn't tell you or Trucy that." Apollo smirked, he brought down a file, and said "TAKE THAT!" and presented it to Mia. "I knew I heard that name before, Mia Fey was killed by Redd White, and I knew something wasn't right when you looked completely different from the picture of you dead," Apollo explained smirking even more now.

"But who's the person channeling you?" Apollo asked wanting to meet the person channeling her. "You'll find out later, have fun on your date Apollo," Mia said, leaving the courtroom.

_**Wright Anything Agency, Time unknown **_

"You were right about Apollo, he is a great defense attorney, reminds me of you Phoenix," Mia said smiling at him. "Thanks, chief, he does have potential, after all, it's his natural gift," Phoenix replied, laughing a little. "I wonder how Trucy's going to take it, her crush going out on a date with Ema," Phoenix wondered out loud, looking out the window.

**Author's Note: The next chapter will be placed after Apollo and Ema's date, and it will focus on the Apollo/Ema/Trucy triangle. There will be more Phoenix/Mia in later chapters so don't worry. Review and peace **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So in this chapter, there will be Maya's reaction to Phoenix's personality, Apollo's date with Ema, and Trucy's jealousy for her "Polly". **

** Chapter 3. **

Apollo was getting ready for his date with Ema until a familiar sixteen year old butted in his door. "Hey Polly, ready for dinner? 's cooking so we won't have food poisoning from daddy's cooking like you did the last time daddy tried to cook!" Trucy was smiling and was jumping up and down like usual until Apollo said,"Haha, very funny Truce, but I have a date with Ema tonight, enjoy you're dinner though."

Trucy then pouted, she felt jealousy for the first time ever, and it was not a good feeling for her at all. "Be sure to bring some leftovers for me Polly!" was all that she could say. "Don't worry I will Truce," Apollo assured, then went out the door. Trucy then went to Phoenix, who was watching the news.

"Hey daddy, how would you react if I said I like Polly and I'm jealous of Ema that she asked him out first?" Trucy asked, sitting down beside Phoenix and changing the channel. Phoenix, who was drinking coffee immediately spat out the pure black liquid. "You like who now?" Phoenix asked, smirking at his daughter who was slightly blushing.

"I like Polly daddy, and he's going out with Ema! How do I get him to like me?" Trucy asked, putting her hands on her hips, waiting for an answer. "I don't know how Trucy, let's just say, no one knows what Apollo likes in a girl," Phoenix, replied smirking, looking away from her daughter. "Oh," Trucy said, sadly.

Mia then put the food on a table and went to Phoenix saying, "Phoenix, I think it's good to let Maya see you now. She misses you a lot and I think she should be able to see you. After all she was your assistant." Phoenix just smirked even more looking away and saying,"It may not look like it chief, but I miss her more then I miss being a lawyer." Mia smirked, then let Maya finally be in control.

Trucy was shocked, she didn't know what was going on and asked, "Daddy, who's Maya?" "You'll know soon, Trucy, you'll know soon. Just then Maya was all teary eyed, she finally say Nick again, and she hugged Nick tightly and said "I missed you Nick!" Phoenix then smiled warmly unlike his usual smirk, and hugged back saying,"I missed you too Maya."

Back at Ema's place, they were watching a movie that was on T.V, and it was very scary for them, but Ema was the only one who showed it, by hiding in Apollo's chest, while Apollo was holding her close and looked unfazed by the scariest part of the movie.

"How are you not scared?!" Ema screamed in his chest, tugging his vest. "Oh trust me Ema, I'm just as scared as you are, but it's more comforting with good company around watching with me," Apollo answered, smiling at Ema and continued to held her close. She blushed, and kissed Apollo quickly which caused him to blush as well.

"What was that for?" Apollo asked, smiling and blushing at the same time. "I don't know, but can we do it again?" Ema asked, blushing even more, but her thoughts were interrupted as Apollo kissed her this time.

Maya then smiled as she pulled from a long hug from Phoenix,and said, "Wow, you changed Nick, are you sure your're still the dork I know and love?" Phoenix then chuckled like he always does then says,"Maybe, are you still the same burger obsessed spirit medium I know and love?" Trucy then smiled and shook her hand and said, "Miss, Maya, are you new mommy?"

Maya was shocked and said,"Wow Nick, you're an even older fart! You have a daughter?! Who's the mother!?" Phoenix, then chuckled more and said,"Trucy's my adopted daughter, but I still care for her, she's still one of the reasons I'm still going these days."

Trucy then smiled brightly at what Phoenix just said, it made her feel important in the way. Maya then smiled and said, "Okay! we're going out for burgers! It's been too long Nick!" Phoenix then smirked and said,"We can always take it out on Apollo's paycheck for upsetting Trucy."

**Author's Note: Nothing too much here, just some fluff here and there. Also I do ship Phoenix/Maya, but I will make certain chapters Phoenix/Mia because there just isn't enough love for that couple these days :P Review and peace. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: In this chapter, Apollo asks Klavier to replace him as the defense attorney in this case, it's sort of like when Phoenix asked Edgeworth to do the same with Iris. Hope you enjoy. **

** Chapter 5**

_Time and place unknown_

"It's time, unleash the darkness, free the demon for another chance at revenge, channel Dahlia Hawthorne to begin the war against Justice, and it's biggest ally, Phoenix Wright! There is no justice! People only think it exists, it doesn't, it never has, it's only restrained chaos waiting to be released to this world..."

_Wright Anything agency _

Trucy Wright woke up in her room, she went outside and saw Apollo sleeping on a couch, beside a paper bag that had a note that said, "Sorry for ditching Truce, I hope I can make it up to you." She opened the bag and pulled out an egg and cheese sandwich with bacon in it, and not just one was found, several dozens were in the bag and she jumped up and down in delight.

"Polly! Up! I can't finish all of these on my own!" Trucy yelled, trying to get the young attorney up by slapping him senseless.

"Oww! Trucy stop it! I'm up I'm up!" Apollo screamed, waking up Maya and Phoenix.

"Wow Nick, you were right! Apollo is as loud as you are dorky!" Maya said jokingly and smiled brightly. "I think he's louder then that Maya," Phoenix replied, smirking at Apollo and Trucy.

"Daddy! Apollo bought breakfast! You can have some to !" Trucy said happily, throwing one of the sandwiches at each of them and eating one herself. As they dug in to the sandwiches, they watched the news and they seemed in a good mood until the reporter said,"Last night, there was a brutal murder in the back of a bar, the victim was Wallace Arbor, the killer of Wesley Stickler who recently escaped, but met a brutal end. Police say the killer was Adrian Andrews due to her fingerprints on the murder weapon, and her cellphone being right beside the corpse."

"Guess you have another client Apollo," Phoenix said as he hung up the phone. " wants you to be her lawyer in this case. You'll be in big trouble with me if you don't get her an acquittal by the way." Apollo nodded and left with Trucy to the detention center to meet with Adrian.

"Apollo I assume? I'm Adrian Andrews," went Adrian as she saw them arrive. "Yeah, I'm here to take you're case, can you tell me where were you at the scene of the crime?" Apollo asked, wanting to know the basic information about what he was taking. "I was in the bar drinking with some new friends I met," answered Adrian.

"So you're saying, you were at the bar where the victim was murdered?" Apollo asked and got a nod as a response then left to investigate with Trucy. As they went back to the Agency however, it was a barren place, no one was home. "Where's daddy and Maya?" Trucy asked. "Probably feeding Maya's burger addiction," Apollo joked but saw a young girl in bright red hair.

"Uh, how did you-" Apollo was interrupted when she pointed out a gun at Trucy. "This is for ruining my plans!" the young red head was about to shoot Trucy, but Apollo got in the way and was shot in ribs and fell to the ground screaming in pain. "Apollo! Who are you, you big meanie!" Trucy yelled, tears running down her face and tried to shake and slap Apollo up but failing miserably.

"My name is Dahlia Hawthorne sweetie, now where's MIA FUCKING FEY AND PHOENIX WRIGHT?!" Dahlia yelled demonically, pointing the gun at Trucy. "I don't know where they are! I swear!" Just then Phoenix and Maya arrived shocked, then quickly faced Dahlia. "It's been a while Dahlia," Phoenix said, looking serious and glared at her with pure anger burning in his eyes.

"It sure has Feenie, now about that murder yesterday, I'll let you in a little secret, I killed that escapee, his motive for killing that college student was actually me ordering him to, that student came close to knowing I came back from the dead thanks to a rouge spirit medium's help. But he got caught obviously, so I killed him when he escaped, can't have failures ratting out to the police now can I?" Dahlia said, smiling. "But the court thinks I'm dead so I can't get caught obviously."

With that Dahlia vanished, making Phoenix and Maya go tend to Apollo. "Hang in there Apollo!" screamed Maya as Phoenix called 911. "Polly..." Trucy cried, tears taking over her eyes. At the hospital, Apollo woke up and saw Phoenix,Maya,Trucy,Ema,and Klavier. "Nice to see you're up Herr Forehead," Klavier said, getting hit in the arm by Ema. "Shut up fop, Apollo you okay?!" Ema asked, showing that she obviously cried. "I can't do the trial...doctor's orders...Klavier, I need a favour," Apollo said weakly. "What is it Herr Forhead?" Klavier asked, looking serious for once. "Be 's defense attorney. You can find the truth. I trust you please get her an acquittal," Apollo then grabbed Klavier's palm and gave him his defense attorney badge, then passed out.

"Okay Herr Forehead, your wish is granted!" Klavier said, hitting the wall behind him. "What?!" everybody else said, shocked. "It's not like Herr Wright asked Herr Edgeworth to be a dense attorney once, it's the same situation nein? Besides, I will talk to Herr Edgeworth about this. He will be the prosecutor for this case anyways," Klavier said. "We WILL GET Fraulen Hawthorne what she deserves."

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed reading. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Klavier as the defense attorney for once, investigates the scene along with Ema and her infamous snackoos. While Maya/Mia,Phoenix, and Trucy continue to care for a hospital bed Apollo who can just barely stand after getting shot. Hope you enjoy :D**

** Chapter 6 **

Klavier went to the crime scene and began to investigate, Ema was the detective in charge so it would make things much easier. "Got the autopsy report ready for me fraulein Skye?" Klavier asked, examining the dead Wallace Arbor. "Yes fop, I do -crunch- here and you better not do a sloppy job at defending Adrian, Apollo trusted you," Ema warned, munching on her snackoos.

_Time of death: 12:00 AM Cause of Death: Shot six times on the chest, wrists were cut, legs were cut off._

"Mein Gott, that's a cruel way to pass," Klavier said as he read the report. "Well no shit fop, anyways we found the gun and knife, both covered in blood," Ema said, handing him the murder weapons. "Thanks fraulein," Klavier said, getting them.

_Knife and Gun added to Court Record. _

Klavier then picked up Adrian's cellphone and checked through her contacts. "This is strange, the defendant doesn't have this guy as a contact, and if they never even met, Fraluein Andrews has no motive ja?" Ema nodded in agreement and said, "That's the strange thing about this case, however there were people who saw Adrian after the deed, picking up both weapons."

_Cellphone added to Court Record. _

Back at the hospital, Apollo woke up to Trucy hugging him tightly. "Missed you too Truce," Apollo smiled and hugged back. "Don't scare me like that Polly," Trucy said, hugging tighter, trying to hide the tears in her eyes with a bright smile as always. "So what did the doctors say about your condition?" Phoenix asked, concerned about Apollo as well. "That I can't put too much stress on my lower body for about a month, I can't stand basically ," Apollo replied.

"Trucy, look after Apollo for a few hours,me and Maya have to visit a certain someone for help," Phoenix demanded, smirking at Maya. "Nick, I don't like where you're going with this. What if she feels bad you hadn't visited in a while? You do know how to break a girl's heart Nick," Maya said somewhat surprised at what he's getting at. "Well we don't have a choice considering you-know-who's involved." Trucy then smiled at Apollo brightly and saying happily,"I can show you some of my magic tricks Polly! It'd be like a magic show just for you!"

Meanwhile, "Fop, I want to ask you a favor," Ema said, throwing a snackoo at him to get his attention. "Your favors are really limited for calling me a glimmerious fop Fraulein Skye," Klavier said, catching the snackoo and eating it to annoy her. "Let me be you're assistant for this case, I want to find out whoever shot Apollo and make them feel the wrath of my snackoos!" Ema declared, throwing several snackoos at the fop. "Of course Fraulein Skye, I'd be delighted ja?" Klavier said, catching them all with his foppish mouth. And that was how Ema spent her day, investigating, and throwing snackoos at Klavier.

"It's been a while Iris," Phoenix said, looking off space for the sake of avoiding the awkwardness along with Maya. "Feenie! What happened! You look so different now! And why did you stop visiting seven years ago?!" Iris asked, tears falling from her eyes. "Iris, I've been disbarred, and I've been spending these seven years supporting my daughter Trucy," Phoenix explained. "Daughter?! When did you have the time to have a daughter?!" Iris asked, jealous at the thought of her Feenie moving on. Before Phoenix could reply, Maya covered his mouth and said,"Nick, you dork! He means adopted! This dork adopted Trucy! Emphasis on ADOPTED!" Iris sighed in relief and wiped many tears away from her face.

"I feel bad for her already, I remember Feenie can't cook even if it depended on his sweet life," Iris said, smiling a little. Maya laughed agreeing at what Iris said and said,"Yeah Nick and cooking are two very different things." Phoenix chuckled and added, "Anyways, back to why we're here Maya."

"Now my famous magic panties trick!" Trucy said as she grabbed out her infamous panties and giggled as Apollo was flustered at hearing the word 'panties'. Inside she managed to pull out, hair gel, a comb, deodorant, and a steaming hot bowl of Eldoon's noodles. "I stuffed the bowl of noodles just a few minutes ago so it's still steaming hot! Enjoy Polly!" Trucy said as she put the bowl near Apollo. "I don't want to know Trucy, me eating noodles that came out of your miracle underwear is awkward enough," Apollo said, eating the saltiest noodles known to man. "Magic panties Apollo!" Trucy said, pouting.

**Author's Note: Sorry if this was short to you, but the trial will begin in the next chapter, and it'll be longer then this chapter was I promise. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So much for 600+views! Anyways on with the trial **

** Chapter 7**

"Court is now in session for Andrews!" The judge said as usual. "The prosecution is ready your honor," Edgeworth said. "The defense is ready to rock Herr Judge!" Klavier said, pointing out his finger in the air. " ? I was informed that was being 's defense attorney. In any case, I cannot allow you to defend the defendant, so I am ready to hand out my verdict-" "OBJECTION! has requested for to defend the defendant, due to injuries and the prosecution also requests he defend your honor," Edgeworth said at the last minute for the sole reason of making things more dramatic.

"Very well, , your opening statement," The Judge asked looking slightly more curious now. " Arbor, a former escaped convict, was murdered at midnight, and the prosecution is here to prove that the defendant has killed the victim," Edgeworth said, looking as calm as ever. "Very well, the prosecution may call it's first witness." "Very well, the prosecution calls Detective Ema Skye to the stand!" Klavier just smiled at Ema and said,"You better not mess this up Fraulein Skye." Ema scoffed and said,"I know what to do you glimmerious fop!"

"Witness, your name and occupation," Edgeworth ordered. "Ema Skye, I'm the detective in charge for this case," Ema answered, smirking. "Very well, testify about the scene of the crime."

_**Witness Testimony**_

It was exactly 12:00 during the time of murder, Wallace Arbor, was found dead without any legs and his wrists were cut up, but we can confirm the death was the gunshots, and death wasn't immediate. The defendant's cellphone and purse were found at the crime scene along with her fingerprints on the knife and gun we found.

"Very well, your cross-examination, ," The judge ordered.

**_Cross-Examination _**

"It was exactly 12:00 during the time of murder-" "HOLD IT! How does the Fraulein know about the time that the victim was murdered?" "The forensics team has proven that during their investigation, happy now you fop?" _'Ach,guess pressing more is required nein? You've seen Kristoph do this before, so there's no doubt in my mind that I can't do it now!' _"Wallace Arbor, was found dead without any legs and his wrists were cut up-" "HOLD IT! Did the victim die due to blood loss and forced amputation or was it the gunshots found on his corpse?" "I was getting to that you fop."

'_As stubborn as ever Fraulein Skye, guess I need to find some more information then.' "We can confirm the cause of death was the gunshots, and death wasn't _immediate-" "HOLD IT! Death wasn't immediate? Mein Gott, he was tough-" "OBJECTION! The defense should refrain from talking about these personal thoughts" '_Ach, stern as ever Herr Edgeworth.' _"The defendant's cellphone and purse were found-" "OBJECTION! I have a photo of the crime scene, Fraulein Skye, Explain why there isn't any purse in sight!" "Ack! Uh, I don't know exactly fop!" " ! Can you explain why there was no purse in the crime scene?" "TAKE THAT! Observe the cellphone in this picture, it looks like it fell, therefore, the killer had already picked up the purse and accidentally dropping the cell phone as evidence, furthermore, the defendant has testified to have lost her cellphone and purse, someone has been setting Fraulein Andrews up nein?"

"OBJECTION! if you are going to present a theory to this court, you are required to have solid evidence that your theory is correct! Do you have the evidence that can prove so?" '_Ach, I don't have evidence proving my theory at all!' _"HOLD IT! Your Honor, look at the cellphone's scratches! I looked into it and the scratches are still fresh from last night!" Ema explained, saving Gavin's theory.

"Why yes! There are scratches everywhere! That means, the purse could be stolen!" The judge declared. "Your Honor, we would like to call in another witness. The Prosecution calls King to the stand!" Edgeworth called. Just then, a blond haired,blue eyed person with pure golden clothes comes to the stand with his fangs showing. '_Ach, he's a hardcore lion, which means he should be just as intimidating as Kristoph or that Fraulein that caused the legendary Hazakura incident when she shows her true self, that reminds me, if she was alive I would've played matchmaker for her and Kristoph. Anyways back to paying attention.'_ "Witness, you saw the victim die didn't you? Furthermore, you were the one who reported this incident to the police. Testify what you saw that night" Edgeworth ordered.

"Sure thing," Leo said. '_Better not mess this up or else Herr Forehead is going to yell at me for a year solid.'_

_**Witness Testimony **_

"I went outside to the back of the bar to smoke, but then I saw a shadowy figure that was shooting the victim, I immediately went back and called the police, afraid that she saw me, after I called the police, I went back outside and I saw the defendant holding up both a bloody knife and the gun that was used earlier."

"Very well, , your cross-examination"

_**Cross-examination**_

"I went outside to the back of the bar to smoke, but then I saw a shadowy figure-" "HOLD IT! Describe the shadowy figure for me in your testimony ja?" "Yes, you will add that to your testimony." "Ok, She was holding an umbrella, I saw a glimpse of red hair-" "OBJECTION! You just proved Fraulein Andrews's innocence! Can you not tell her hair color is blond?! And she was at the detention center until the trial began so she had no time to dye it!" "Ack! You're right! But can you tell us who saw that night?!" '_Actchung baby! Now's the perfect time to connect Fraulein Dahlia to this case!' _"TAKE THAT! Herr King had saw the legendary Dahlia Hawthorne!" "OBJECTION! Dahlia Hawthorne is dead! How can she have any bearing to this case?!" "OBJECTION! She's the reason Herr Forehead is in the hospital, she shot him!" "OBJECTION! Explain by presenting proof!" '_Here's your proof Herr Edgeworth!' _"TAKE THAT! the bullets match! and furthermore, check Herr Wright's security cameras! You can perfectly see Fraulein Dahlia shooting Apollo then poof! She's gone like Herr Wright's badge!" _  
><em>

"Order Order! It is now obvious that didn't kill the victim, however further investigation from both the defense and the prosecution is required. Court is adjourned!"

"You did it fop!" Ema hugged her boss tightly, thinking, 'Wow, this fop is warmer then I thought.' "This fop has a name you know Fraulein Skye," Gavin was very surprised, considering how 90% of the time he talked with Ema, it ended with a snackoo to the face. "Anyways, we need to do more investigating, and visit Herr Forehead," Klavier suggested. "Way to ruin the moment fop, but whatever" Ema said, pulling out of his warmth. "Forgive me Fraulein, but I never knew that was a moment," Klavier said. "Fop, you glimmerious fop," Ema said, munching on an endless bag of snackoos.

Phoenix convinced Iris to help him if needed to, she would be in his care until Dahlia was taken care of. Now he finds himself drinking grape juice with his dead mentor, Mia. "I saw psyche-locks when you said you forged evidence, Wright please tell me what are you hiding from me," Mia asked, staring at the homeless ex-attorney drinking grape juice. "It'll all become clear soon Chief, it all depends on that defense attorney, he has the key to shed light on the events of the past seven years," Phoenix answered, looking off-space. Just then Trucy came in, smiling as bubbly as ever. "Hi Mia! Hi daddy! Wait are you dating?! Daddy said a date is where two people spend time alone!" Mia blushed and Phoenix chuckled. A long time ago it was the other way around. "No we are not dating Truce," Phoenix answered, watching Trucy pout. "But Mia, would be such a great mommy..."

**Author's Note: So, sorry if this is short and all, and that it's a late update. Will Mia become Trucy's new mommy though? Up to you :P Review and peace. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thanks so much for 800+views :D ! Anyways this chapter is just Phoenix/Mia fluff. P.S if you see some missing words, the document got messed up and this happens a lot lately whenever I try to write something. **

** Chapter 8 **

Phoenix was smirking as he watched Trucy practice magic tricks, the magician always gave Phoenix the best magic show he'd ever seen and it made Phoenix genuinely happy ever since he was disbarred. Mia, who was still being channeled by Maya, smiled at this, it was nice to see her former student smile genuinely instead of the usual sarcastic smirk he always gave people.

"Did you enjoy that daddy?" Trucy said, smiling at Phoenix, hugging him. "I always enjoy your magic shows Trucy," Phoenix answered, hugging her daughter back tightly. "Aww,I never knew you could be so sweet Phoenix," Mia interrupted, laughing a little. Trucy then said,"Daddy's always this sweet! He even visits me at the Wonder Bar when he's done trying to play piano at Borscht Bowl Club!"

Mia then looked at Phoenix and said,"Trying?" Phoenix then chuckled and said,"She never said I was good, my real job is playing poker with customers who are interested." Mia sat down beside Phoenix relaxing as she tried to process Dahlia's sudden return from the dead in her head along with her student being disbarred due to presenting forged evidence. "Anyways, I'm going to go visit Polly! Bye daddy! Bye !" Trucy then kissed her daddy's cheek and ran out the door happily. Mia then sat beside Phoenix and tried to make herself comfortable, but Phoenix's whistling made somewhat of an awkward tension between them.

"I know you didn't present forged evidence Phoenix, why aren't you trying to get your job and your old life back?" Mia asked, worried about his laid-back personality. Phoenix then frowned and said,"Trucy,she needs a dad,she doesn't need someone who's constantly busy or can't spend time with her whenever she wants me to, she's the only reason I'm keeping it together chief, sure she may have given me that forged evidence, but she didn't know, and I'd rather be her father than be a lawyer like I was before. Long story short, she saved my life chief when I really needed it." Mia was shocked, no psyche-locks have appeared so he was telling the truth, he just said he'd rather be a good dad to his adoptive daughter than be a lawyer and resume his old life.

"You mean it Phoenix?" Phoenix smiled warmly and said,"Yeah, I'd rather spend more time with her then be a lawyer, even though I can't get her whatever she wants." Mia then asked,"What does she want anyways?" Phoenix chuckled and said,"A new mommy." This made Mia blush slightly, she had the tiniest attraction ever since he entered his life and was excited he was interested in law. Thing is, Phoenix is always oblivious to someone crushing on him until someone says it right in front of him. A trait both Phoenix and Apollo shared. "Maybe I can be her new mommy," Mia smiled. Phoenix then looked confused as she went closer to him, closing the gap between both of them. "Chief?" Before he could say anything else, he was kissed on the lips by Mia and only had time to kiss back.

Back at the hospital, Apollo was with Ema, watching Trucy's magic show which was the best both of them had seen, considering how Ema is trying to find out a 'scientific explanation' on Trucy's tricks, but to no avail. "How was that guys? Am I getting better at this or what?" Trucy said, smiling as happily as ever. "-munch- Your shows are always great Trucy. -munch-" Ema said, eating snackoos and clapping at the same time. "Yeah, still better then doing house chores for ," Apollo mumbled. "Thanks Polly! You too Ema! Now I'm off to get some grape juice for daddy and burgers for !" Trucy then ran off, bubbly as ever. "Aren't you supposed to do investigating with Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo wondered out loud but was interrupted by a kiss. "I'm on break from that fop," Ema said between kisses.

Trucy opened the door, hands filled with bottles of grape juice and bags of burgers and there she saw it, Mia and Phoenix kissing. She had mixed feelings about this and all she could say is,"Daddy?" Phoenix immediately pulled and stuttered,"H-hey Trucy, back so soon?" Trucy then smirked for the first time, and it oddly resembled Phoenix's sarcastic smirk and said,"I never knew you were hiding new mommy from me daddy! Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" That night, Phoenix spent the whole night trying to explain to Trucy what happened the whole night, but he's still an awkward dork when it came to that subject as Maya called him. But it was worth it, and now he worries for his daughter's safety, Apollo wasn't targeted by Dahlia, Trucy was, and it was a nightmare he was going to face eventually, at his broken state, but as long as he has his beloved daughter, he'll stay strong and risk everything for her safety.

**Author's Note: Investigation begins next chapter, thanks a lot for everybody reading this and review :D. Peace!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I finally updated this! On this chapter the investigation begins! **

Klavier went to the hospital Apollo was in, he snickered to himself when he saw Apollo and Ema sucking their faces off and said,"Nice to see your feeling better, ja Herr Forehead?" Apollo and Ema immediately pulled and blushed as red as Apollo's suit. "There's such a thing as knocking Fop!" Ema angrily yelled and threw a snackoo at his head. Klavier then laughed and knocked on the door jokingly. "Happy now Fraulein Detective? Herr Forehead? I have something to ask of you." His seriousness in his voice meant he means business this time. "What is it Prosecutor Gavin?" Apollo asked with the same amount of seriousness. "What was the name of the Fraulein who shot you? I implied her of murder during the trial, at this point Fraulein Andrews is found innocent of all charges thanks to yours truly."

Apollo had took hours of thinking, but all he remembered was pushing Trucy out of the way. "Sorry, all I remember is that she has red hair..." Just then Phoenix,Iris,and Mia in Maya's body entered. "Hey Apollo, how are you holding up?" Phoenix asked concerned. Apollo was about to open his mouth until he saw Iris, who looked exactly like Dahlia Hawthorne, the person who shot him. "No... why did you bring her?! She shot me! She almost killed Trucy! She almost killed me! Get her away from me! Get HER AWAY!" Apollo was breathing heavily, fear running through his veins, he felt like exploding at this point. "I remember now! You look exactly like the person who almost killed me and Trucy!" Apollo fell to the hospital floor and crept back at the wall. Phoenix rushed to his aid, dropping his beanie hat, comforting him. "Relax, it's not her Apollo, it's okay it's going to be ok, the person who shot you was her sister, a vile lady called Dahlia Hawthorne, this is Sister Iris, nun of Hazakura Temple. She's here to apologize for her sister's behavior, and to relax you a little more." Iris approached Apollo, however he immediately passed out when she did. His blood pressure just sky rocketed at this moment.

"Is Apollo going to be all right?" Iris asked, feeling guilty about causing Apollo his minor heart attack. "The doctors say he will be fine just in time for tomorrow's trial, but somehow I doubt that, Phoenix are you sure he's going to be okay?" Mia asked, looking into the former attorney's cold blue eyes. "He's going to be fine Mia, I don't just think he will, I know he will, he's too stubborn to let this stop him from going into tomorrow's trial chief." replied Phoenix, donning a now serious look. "O-okay, if you say so," Iris sadly answered.

_**Time and place unknown**_

"Your brother is interfering with our plans, our revenge on that pitiful man Phoenix Wright, you say killing his adopted daughter would absolutely break him, but someone just had to find out didn't they?!" "Relax, my demonic friend, Klavier doesn't know what he's doing, I will deal with him soon enough, but for now I suggest isolating where she can't hide from you anymore." A more manly voice replied calmly as ever. "You will kill your insect of a brother is that clear?" "**OBJECTION!** I will not kill Klavier! Please! I will find a better way to deal with him, just make sure you isolate yourself with and I will deal with his latest girlfriend..." "Who would want to date that pathetic excuse for a man anyways?" "I understand that you and Fey have already met Hawthorne?" "MIA FEY...-ahem- Excuse me we will meet again, at a later date. I suggest you go back to the plan and act like you've been in your cell the whole time."

**Prosecutor Office: 9:00 PM **

Klavier had found some incriminating evidence, and some answers to this whole case. Red hair was found on the crime scene, he just had to find out a way to get Dahlia Hawthorne a known to be dead person, to testify this to court. But instead, he found a letter in Kristoph's writing. "Dear Klavier, I suggest you forget about this whole case about Hawthorne. Or else bad things will happen, don't worry I won't kill you we are still brothers, but I can't say the same about . I hope you made the right decision.Just then Klavier was knocked out, into the darkness.

**AN:Sorry if this was short, Read and Review. **


End file.
